


Couch fault!!!

by Bottomhobihobi



Category: Guardian - Fandom
Genre: #i love bottom yunlan, #idk what the fuck this i just tag, #this is my first time working on this site, Anal Sex, Bottom Zhao Yunlan, Bottom yunlan, Couch Sex, Dom shen wei, Ghost slayer, M/M, Orgasm, Rough Sex, Shen Wei/Zhao Yunlan - Freeform, Subspace, Top Shen Wei, Whining, bottomyunlan, kunlun, lewd sex, sub yunlan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-23 17:49:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19706407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bottomhobihobi/pseuds/Bottomhobihobi
Summary: The story of how Yunlan stirred up Shen Wei blue balls that been holding since 10,000 years ago.Yunlan was fucked up!





	Couch fault!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Alright guys, this is my first time writing this kind of fanfic. Istg I love bottom Yunlan so much! I rarely found Yunlan as bottom so that's why I'm making this fanfic to feed all those hungry ass fans who love bottom xiao Lan like me! So I make it one because most of people prefer Shen Wei to be bottom but I'm not really into it so that's the reason why this story happen. Hahahahahaa don't kill me guys! Btw i already post my work in my wattpad under glossybutt names so feel free to vote there if you own your own wattpad account hehe peace! Enjoy!

I'm sorry!!! I'm sorry!!! Please spare me! It's hurt! I'm sorry!!!

Zhao begging like a small child. His eyes look devastated. 

"That's you fault for making me angry!"

Shen wei pressed the pressure using handkerchief on his bloody nose and wiped it out roughly.

"St-stop! You almost made my nose dislocated! Do you want to help me or tortured me?!" 

Zhao Yunlan:  
Sadist bastard! 

Yunlan struggling pull off his hand away from his nose but he's too strong. He even tried to kick Shen wei to stop him from violating his beautiful nose but end up failed.

"Dammit! Stop! It's hurt!"

Shenwei:  
My heart is more hurt to see you like this you moron! 

"That's for being too nosy with other things you moron! Look what have you done! You just injured yourself! Why did you always looking for trouble?! I couldn't help but feel worried when I leave you just for a moment! Seriously! I can't take off my eyes from you! Can you just stay put and not recklessly involved with such a dangerous situation?!" Shen Wei keep his endless nagging on Zhao.

"Oh come on, stop being like nosy like my mom. I just... don't know why I got involved... I can't help myself you know! That's my job! And... and I'm an adult! You shouldn't worry much! I can take care of myse-" Zhao just mumbles incoherent things while he didn't even dare to look into Shen wei eyes. Shen Wei feel his blood boiled because of this reckless brat! If only he was a human, he would probably long gone due to heart attack because of Xiao Lan attitude. 

"Huh?! Said the one who doesn't care about his own safety! And you said that you can taking care of yourself?! Don't make me laugh!" Rage trying to escape from Shen Wei sanity. 

Zhao face suddenly look sad and depressed. His puppy kicked eyes were showing through. He always get into troubles and make Shen wei angry. But he couldn't help that he want to solved the problems by himself. He doesn't want anyone to get hurt. Even though he was someone who act like a douche bag but he always care about his friends in SIU. Suddenly Shen wei feel he was too harsh on yunlan. He couldn't help but feel worried about this young man. He always involved in such a reckless situations and that's the make him sad knowing that he couldn't help preventing him from getting hurt... just like 10,000 years ago. He don't want to face the same situation that he will end up regretting later for the rest of his life.

"Let me taking care of your bruised face, show me your blister on your arm. Don't hide from me" 

"It just a small cut ok? Nothing serious here to look..." Yunlan still plastered his goofy smiles in front of Shen wei knowing that he just faced the Almighty Ghost slayer.

"Don't lie to me! Show your left arm! Now!" Shen wei couldn't hold his anger anymore. He was about to explode because of this little devil!

"Hahaha... As expected from the ghost slayer! I cannot hide everything from you! You really have a sharp eyes!" Zhao continue to laugh and stared at Shen wei playfully. When he was even being serious? 

At that time while Shen wei was putting ointment into his wounded part, suddenly a kiss interlock between Shen wei lips.

"This is your punishment for talking too much" Zhao wink at Shen Wei.

He then chuckles because Shen wei reaction is so priceless. Shen wei eyes suddenly become big and just froze for a moment. While Yunlan laughing his ass off and trying to make fun of him, suddenly he saw something different from Shen wei eyes. 

His eyes... Maybe I see a thi-

Suddenly Zhao getting pounced out of nowhere. Shen wei eyes look like a hungry ghost. Yunlan was terrified and trying to escaped from his grip. He was so scared right now. Shen wei eyes were full of lust. 

Shen wei couldn't stand after what have Yunlan had done to him. How could he carelessly just lose to the kiss, waiting for him for almost 10,000 years and failed to restrain himself. Yunlan easily break the endurance of Shen wei and at this moment he failed stop his action. He craves for Yunlan body. He want to be inside his body so bad. He want to screw his body for a long time. He want to make Yunlan crying and begging for more. He couldn't help but wanting him to moan and scream out for his name while pounding into him mercilessly. He want to fuck him so hard until he cannot walk for a week. 

"Stop! What are you doing! Oh my god! No! Uhhh... nghhh... stop! Mmh!" Yunlan couldn't hold his breathe because lack of oxygen after he was roughly kissed by Shen wei. He doesn't want to admit but his lower part suddenly feel hard and sensitive. He couldn't help but tried to suppress his moan. He don't want to look weak infront of him. But his body doesn't want to listen to his mind. Suddenly a hand creeping toward his jeans and he could hear Shenwei were unzipping his pants.

"Stop.... I'm begging you nghhhh.... stop! Don't touch that!" He couldn't help but feel so embarrassed. Shen wei grasped his member and pumping it fastly. His body doesn't listen to his mind. He was scared and terrified. Blood run through his face until his neck and both of his ears are so red because of flustered. He feel so hot because of the heat.

"Do you think I would stop after you make that lewd face of your like that? Do you think I would stopping myself after I see your lower half was so wet for me? Shen wei rubbing his cock hard. "And see?" Shen wei hand slips inside Zhao shirt and rubbing his nipples. Zhao couldn't surpass his whined and moan loudly. "Your nipple is so sensitive you know" Zhao couldn't stop himself from leaking a precum. Zhao whined and whimper because this feel too overwhelming. His hand was cling to Shen wei shirt tightly. He couldn't take it. He wanted to stop Shen wei right now. 

Shen wei just smirk. Suddenly his hand move faster than before. 

Ahhh! Ahhhh! Ahhhhh! Stop! Nghhh! Noooo! No your hand! Don't! Don't touch that! Ahhhhh! Mmm! His eyes look puffy with tears and sweats cover his face and body. His face was really super red and he look like a total mess right now. His leg began to trembled so hard because his climax almost reaching the limit. This whole situation just wake up the sadistic beast inside Shen Wei. He really wanted to teased Yunlan so bad and claim him, make him submitting to him and fuck him senselessly like there's no tomorrow.

"Xiao Lan, do you want to come?" Shen Wei smiles wickedly.

Yes! Yes! Yes! Please I can't take it! It's hurt! Zhao was begging and sobbing while clinging to Shen wei body. His mouth was gap open with whined and moans. His eyes look drowsy, the snort was came out from his nose and he was drooling a saliva after sobbing and whining from the overstimulation. He look so wreck and fragile right now. This make Shen wei little buddy excited even more.

Yes, you can come baby. 

Yunlan just hitched and screaming so hard while come. His body trembling so hard while he panting like crazy and gasp for the oxygen. Shen Wei forcefully grab his head and kiss him roughly to give some air. 

Shen Wei:  
This boy will be the dead of me.

Yunlan trying to throw the tantrum at Shen Wei but his condition right now didn't give him any justice. He was weak and both of his leg feels like a jelly. Both his soul and mind become misty. Suddenly, he hear Shen Wei said something that make him more restless.

Do you think how how many years I dreamed of making you screw like this? To make you helpless in my arm, to make your face beet red face while I'm roughly kissing you? You look so vulnerable and I swear I'm not gonna hold back myself anymore, be prepared." 

Yunlan felt goosebumps after hearing Shen wei voices changes to octave. It's full of mischievous. 

"Please spread your leg Xiao Lan, I couldn't see the views if you covered your sexy part with your hands"

Yunlan was like hypnotized by the lustful voices, he was whimper and obey submissively. He was so mad. So mad for being obedient. He doesn't know why he was doing it. It's like he was being hypnotized by his dominance voices. 

"Please Xiao Yunlan, don't hide your face"

But I'm fucking embarrassed right now! Can you please understand my situation!

"Can you stop fucking stared at my face! Do you think I'm not embarrassed?!"

His face is so handsome! Fuck! I hate myself! I couldn't get angry with him! 

Suddenly Shen wei kiss his puckering juicy lips. Yun lan tried to kiss back but sloppy kiss didn't help the situation at all.

that might cause the neighbors could hear his sluttiest moaning. 

That's good, now bent over to the couch now. Hang your ass up a bit. 

"Li-like this?" Yunlan feel dreamy all of sudden. His face feels so hot because this position was fully exposed. 

"Yeah that's right. So lewd. I can see everything from this angles."

Shen wei:  
That was hella sexy

He want to kill himself because he feel like he was such an idiot. He was always dreaming that he would fuck Shen wei but he end up being the bottom one. He so ashamed that he enjoyed this moment.

Suddenly he feels something like a cold fluid running through between his butt cheeks. 

"I just putting lubricant or else you will hurt." He brushes his thumbs between his butt hole. His penis was screwed by Shen wei big hand and his other hand was busily rubbing his asshole. He was whimpers and sobbing because of overstimulation.

"Wait jus-just stop! I'm scared! Don't! Hgnnnh!" He felt one finger was safely trace inside him. He were struggling so hard that he felt that his inside were wounded a bit.

Stop you idiot! Im scared!!!! It's hurt! A tears suddenly burst inside Yunlan eyes. He was scared to death. He feel humiliated by this action. He don't know if this is a right things to do. 

I'm sorry I have scared you... I should stop

No! Please-please don't stop

Are you sure?

"Yes yo-you idiot! I only do this for you! Remember! Only for you!"

"Alright I'll be gentle I'm sorry.... be ready" 

"Ahh Shen Wei wai- "

Suddenly without warning Shen wei thrust deep inside yunlan. He grip both of his leg up and put the ankles between his shoulder. He begin to pounding him roughly. The thrust was so hard and steady. Shen Wei almost come while seeing this vulnerable side of Yunlan. 

"N-no! Too- too rough! Stop!" He couldn't contain his moaning and begin to cry and bites his pillow. He desperately trying to find something to grip because of the intense pleasure. Yunlan moaning while crying because he couldn't keep up with the sudden changes of speed. He was brutally fuck by Shen Wei.

"Don't strand your voice, do you know how much i miss to hear your sexy moan"

Shen Wei couldn't help it. Inside him was so warm and tight. He almost couldn't make it and come while hearing Yunlan slutty moan. Yunlan mouth hung open and moan desperately. Shen wei couldn't hold it anymore, the lewd moan rang toward his ear. Suddenly Shen wei pound him roughly and changed from butterfly to doggystyle position before he hit the right spot from behind. Yunlan jolted out by the action suddenly let out his high pitch moan and crying because of the overstimulation. His toes curl because the overwhelming sensation. He is so sensitive and trying to grip on the couch but too weak. He end up muffled on the pillow to low down his girly moan. Half of his back feel weak and Shen wei help to support his hip before he is falling down. 

Yunlan feels like an electricity run inside his body. Shen Wei sudden hard banged had made Yunlan body shock with ecstasy. He almost near to orgasm. 

"No-no it's too deep! nhhh... nghhh.... nhhhhh... do-don't get big so sudden! Ahhhh Shen Wei!!! 

Yunlan chocked from his sobbing. "I can't! This is- too much..."

"Pleaseeee can i come? Pleaseeeeeee..... " Yunlan whining and sobbing so much because empowered by the overstimulation.

"No, you can't come right now. Hold on. Wait for me to come first." He was snickering wickedly. Shen Wei suddenly block the cum from coming out. Yunlan couldn't hold anymore and cries so hard. His body twitches because of the climax. His mind wander somewhere else while his eyes are glistening with tears. His head feels light and fuzzy. He couldn't think or hear anything right now. Shen Wei begin to panic because Yunlan drowsy and suddenly mumble incoherent things while whimpering so hard. His cheek was so flush red and his hair was messy. His eyes was puffy from crying with snorted and saliva on his mouth. He look so lost and fragile. 

Yunlan,

Was in subspaces...


End file.
